


Book Learning II: Re-Education

by thaliachaunacy (thalialunacy)



Series: Book Learning [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-21
Updated: 2007-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalialunacy/pseuds/thaliachaunacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Ron RE-learns how to give head from a book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Learning II: Re-Education

**Author's Note:**

> For The Smutty Classroom, and the boy; the shoes were for j-dawg.

"Done for the day?"

I looked up from the essay I was writing to find Ron leaning against the bookshelf in front of me. I rolled my eyes heavenward and returned to the task at hand. "Done with classes, yes, but you knew that." I heard him move towards the chair I was sitting in, but I didn’t look up. "What do you want?"

"I want to show you something."

My quill continued to scratch against the nearly-filled parchment. "Couldn’t it wait until later? I really do need to get this done before--" Warm lips grazed my earlobe and the sentence ended abruptly.

My eyes slid shut as he kissed his way down my neck. "Ron," I attempted, "I’m trying to work."

Suddenly I felt a hand slide up my thigh and my eyes flew open. He was kneeling in front of me, his eyes dark with intent. "What on _earth_ \--"

He covered my mouth with his free hand. "I wanted to show you the fruits of my research," he said softly, the roaming hand finding its way to my inner thigh, trailing heat along my skin.

My eyes widened. I tried to move away from his hand to tell him what an absolute dolt he was being, but he replaced his hand with his mouth and kissed me until I couldn’t quite remember what I had intended to say. The parchment fluttered to the floor.

His fingers crept across the warmth of my knickers, his mouth was relentless on mine, and my body jumped into his hand. The intensity of his kisses and the fact that we were nearly on display tumbled around in my head and made my blood race through my veins. His hand glided down my other thigh and I sucked on his tongue, torn between wanting his touch and wanting to avoid getting expelled.

His lips left mine and trailed down my neck to the collar of my shirt. I weaved my fingers into his hair and tried one last time. "Ron… we shouldn’t…"

He smiled indulgently at me. "There is no ‘we’. All _you_ have to do is sit there. And hold your tongue." Both hands were now occupied with my knickers, pulling the soft fabric down under my skirt as far as he could. "No one ever comes back here besides you, you know that."

"Yes, but that’s no reason to simply--" His eyes twinkled and one finger trailed over the soft skin he had uncovered. "—ooh." My hips moved against my distinct will and he triumphantly slid my knickers down to my ankles.

Then he stopped, a slightly puzzled look on his face. "Oh, honestly," I muttered, reaching down to carefully maneuver my knickers around my Mary Janes. "Didn’t come across that in your research, I suppose?"

A sheepish smile appeared on his face. "It mentioned something about being prepared for any circumstance, yeah." He traced a pattern on the skin of my calves with his fingertips, leaving a tingling sensation in his wake. My heart quickened a bit, surprising me. This was a new tactic. He moved his palms up my legs, then bent his head down and planted kisses behind them.

My mouth opened with a little gasp. Flashes of pleasure were shooting from his lips straight to my centre, and I could feel my skin flush with desire.

It was a very pleasant surprise.

His lips made their way to my inner thighs, his hands gently pushing my knees apart so I was open to him. The tingles converged in my belly like an ache, and I bit back a whimper of anticipation. My mind felt like it was slowly being enveloped by a dense fog. _At least my skirt’s still on,_ I thought fleetingly. Then he planted a soft kiss just on top of my mons and I was suddenly without thought at all.

It wasn’t as if he hadn’t… tried… before, but those times he’d been distinctly lacklustre, embarrassed, and fumbling. This time, his mouth moved with a sense of confidence, relaxation, and _fun_. And my body could tell the difference.

His tongue explored every part of me, lovingly caressing the sensitive skin. My hands clenched at the arms of the chair and my breath came raggedly out of my lungs.

Then I felt his tongue inside of me. Pleasure surged through my body and a noise escaped the back of my throat. He pushed in and out lazily, and the ache in my belly started to grow, spreading to the rest of my body in waves. My body was looking for more.

"Ron…" I breathed.

He raised his head, and I almost cursed my words for causing the loss of his touch. My aggravation must have been evident in my expression, because he grinned at me. "Patience, Hermione." Then he ducked down again and I nearly growled in frustration.

His tongue traveled tantalizingly close to my clitoris, circling it in wide motions. My hips mimicked his movement unconsciously. He swept down to my opening again, then back up, just glancing across my clitoris. The air hissed out of my lungs as a bolt of pleasure ran through me. He repeated the motion, then again, achingly slowly, and my heart began to pound in earnest. I wove my fingers into his hair and tried to keep my breathing in some semblance of an order.

His movements were so soft, so sweet, and so far from what my body yearned for. I was close to begging. I whimpered softly, but he must have heard, because gradually his touches became stronger, faster, and downright incinerating. At every stroke, sensation curled up tighter inside of me. My whole body was focused on the pleasure radiating through it. I was so close, if only he’d just--

That’s when I felt his fingers sneak inside of me and press on just the right spot. Pleasure rocketed through me from all angles and I nearly cried out. I couldn’t think enough to breathe. It felt like my heart stopped beating. My whole body seemed suspended by pleasure -- agonizing seconds of pleasure so intense every muscle in my body clenched tightly.

Brilliantly, just when I thought I couldn’t handle any more, my muscles unclenched and the pleasure in my belly exploded into shudders. My head fell back and I lost all will to move. Tremors continued to run through me, slowing to mere ripples. Ron continued his ministrations softly until I raised my head and touched his forehead with my hand.

He pulled back, looking tired but satisfied. His face was flushed and his lips glistened invitingly. I pulled him to me and kissed him thoroughly, exploring and savoring the taste. He broke the kiss and looked at me, the question obvious in his eyes. I laughed softly. "I told you so."


End file.
